


Harry's Bottle

by Finnian_Siog



Series: Harry's Bottle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Baby Harry, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Cum drinking, Diapers, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Human Trafficking, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Lube, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: Baby Harry's hungry and wants his bottle. Uncle Vernon gives him some milk.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. They belong to the goddess, J.K. Rowling. I am not worthy.
> 
> WARNING: This fic is extremely squicky and is not meant to be read by most or any normal people. Really, read at your own risk. ALSO, I do not condone any of the acts depicted in this story. Seriously guys, this is fucked up.

Vernon Dursley came hard that night. He had put his precious Dudley and the freak to bed early and had a rather pleasurable night with his wife. They had even tried a new position that worked out well. It had been hard for the past few months to get any time to themselves now that the freak was living with them. From what Petunia said, the baby would probably grow up to be just like the rest of that unnatural lot. Those weirdos and their magic tricks, there was a time when people had to grow up and stop playing with capes and magic wands. He wouldn’t raise the freak to be one of those…those…crazy wakadoos! It would grow up proper, alright. Even if Vernon had to beat the freak out of him. Now he wasn’t usually a man of violence, he would never raise a hand to his perfect Dudley, but a freak that needs a beating? It’s the only thing that’ll put the boy in line.

Vernon pulled out of Petunia and removed the cum-filled condom from his cock. There was a lot in there. He hadn’t been able to find time between work and the babies for his own pleasure. Him and his wife had needed this.

Just then a small sound could be heard from the second bedroom.

“Mmm Vernon, it’s your turn. I’m exhausted”, Petunia said, eyes closed and turning on her side.

“Can’t we let the little freak cry it out? I’d be good for it, show it we’re not putting up with any of its nonsense”. Vernon did not want to get up.

“Just get it its bottle and put it back to sleep” Was all Petunia said before sleep took her.

Vernon tied the used condom and unhappily got up from the comfy bed. He would deposit the excessive amount of seed in the trashbin while he was there. He opened the door to the second bedroom and took the wailing infant out of its crib with one hand and held onto the condom with the other. He made his way downstairs, all the while mumbling about having to waste his hard-earned money on milk for the freak. He carried the freak to the kitchen and sat him in the highchair. Its crying didn’t stop. Vernon placed the condom on the counter and opened the door to the fridge. He took out the milk and a small baby bottle. He placed the bottle on the counter and unscrewed the lid to the milk. He was just about to pour a little into Harry’s bottle when he noticed the condom still on the counter. The thought came and went in an instant. He lowered the milk closer to the bottle and tipped the carton forward. Before even a drop of milk could spill out, the thought came back. Vernon put the cap on the milk and placed it on the counter next to the full condom.

Vernon looked over his shoulder at the infant- no, the freak. It was still wailing, cheeks red and tears streaming. It wasn’t like him, like his family, like normal people. It was a freak who would grow up to do freaky things and make their lives miserable. Why should he waste any more on it? He had already let it stay here…grudgingly. He was giving it their food and Dudley’s not-as-nice baby clothes; they had diapered it and cleaned those diapers. They had done more than enough, hadn’t they? Vernon decided that for once he was going to put his foot down. He would only give the freak the barest of necessities. If the thing needed food, its portion would be less than half of what his son got. If the thing needed clothes, it would only get Dudley’s old ones. If the thing needed shelter, there was no reason to let it sleep in the second bedroom. That was much too big a space for it. The freak could sleep in the cupboard under their stairs. And if the freak needed milk, well if it was Vernon’s turn anyway, it would get cum. Cum had plenty of nutrients in it after all. Vernon thought this over as he stared at the freak crying in the highchair. The only thing Petunia may not agree with was the cum instead of milk. Best to keep that one a secret.

Vernon turned back to the counter where the milk, the bottle, and the cum lay. Was he really going to do this? Feeding a baby cum? That was messed up. If anyone ever found out…no. He wouldn’t think about that. The freak deserves this. He won’t waste any more money on that filthy little thing. He slowly undid the knot he made for the condom and took hold of the nipple that had been unscrewed from the baby bottle. Vernon then wrapped the rubber opening of the condom around the part of the nipple that connects to the rest of the bottle. It was like putting a small elastic over the cap of a water bottle…if that cap had a nipple. Vernon held the new device firmly in his hand. It sort of resembled a cake froster.

He walked over to the freak and showed him what he held. “Here’s some of my special milk for you, ya freaky little shit. It’s all you’re going to get tonight, so fucking savor it. Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll make some more for you tomorrow”. Then the man chuckled a bit and put the nipple to Harry’s mouth. Without prompting the freak began to suck. Vernon had to lift the end of the condom so the infant could get at the home-made milk. Vernon’s penis surprisingly hardened when he saw his nephew drinking up his own cum. He didn’t think he would get any kind of thrill from the act, especially not a sexual one. He was only trying to save money…wasn’t he?

When the condom was empty, Vernon took the nipple from Harry’s mouth and, another surprise, Harry didn’t cry. He burped and yawned a little, looking sleepy; that was all. Vernon threw the condom in the trash, screwed the nipple back on the bottle, and put the real milk back in the fridge. He didn’t take harry from his highchair though. Instead he walked upstairs and brought the crib down. He placed the crib in the empty cupboard and went to get Harry. The freak was already sleeping soundly in his highchair, belly full. Vernon took him out and placed him in the crib. He closed the door to the cupboard and walked back to bed.

The infant had drunk his cum and liked it. The boy really was a freak.


	2. That Little Cum-Hungry Whore

Vernon Dursley had a very active sex life. Even though he had two infants to take care of, he still made time for his and his wife’s pleasure. Every morning before they got up they would have sex. Every night before they went to bed they would have sex. During Vernon’s breaks at work and when he went to the loo, he would masturbate. Vernon would save up all the condoms he used each day and store them in a small box in his suitcase. It wasn’t hard for him to cum so often, all he had to do was think of where that cum would go. The unwanted guest that was now living with them, the small baby, the small freak that slept in a crib under the stairs would be the recipient of the superfluous amount of seed Vernon expelled. He had been secretly feeding the freak his cum for weeks now. Every day he saved up as much as possible and when night came he volunteered to feed the little anomaly. He would take out the little box and remove the day’s filled condoms. He would untie their knots one at a time and empty their contents into the little brat’s baby bottle. It wouldn’t fill the whole bottle, he wasn’t a machine, but he was able to fill it about halfway some nights. He would then screw on the nipple and bring it to the boy’s mouth. The freak would suck eagerly while Vernon freed his cock from its confines. He would put a condom on and wank until he came, which was usually when Harry finished the bottle and gave small burps and gurgles, indicating he had liked his drink. When he was spent, he would tie the condom in a knot and place it in the box for tomorrow.

Most nights he got to have his fun, but sometimes he had to go on overnight business trips. It made him so angry to think that those nights the little freak was wasting his money being fed real, money-costing milk that he had to buy for his family. Not to be wasted on some weirdo piece of shit that was already getting real milk at every other god-damn fucking meal! Those nights he masturbated more than usual; fueled by his anger that Petunia would be feeding it. 

The night after a business trip was always the best. Two days’ worth of cum for the freak. It filled the whole bottle. Harry would suck and suck and suck, Vernon would thrust and thrust and thrust, until Harry had finished, too tired to keep its eyes open and Vernon came, hard into his condom.

This was one of those nights. Vernon came home around six to one of Petunia’s home cooked meals: turkey and mashed potatoes. His son sat in his highchair on the side of the table near the windows and the freak sat in its highchair on the other side of the table by the door. Vernon sat down in his usual seat while Petunia fixed him a plate. They talked about his trip and what his company Grunnings was up to. Towards the end of the meal petunia got up and fed the babies their bottles. Dudley was first of course and received a nice full bottle of warm milk. She fed the freak after. Vernon ate his meal and tried not to rip the bottle from Petunia’s hands as she fed the little shit. She had only given it half a bottle, but any real milk was too much milk for Vernon’s taste. When Harry was done, Petunia burped it like she had Dudley, but not for as long. 

“Does he seem fussy to you?” Petunia asked.

“Dudley? Sometimes, but that just shows he’s a growing boy”, answered Vernon.

“No, Harry. It seems fussier when I feed it. I don’t think it’s like that with you. I never hear it crying at night anymore after you go downstairs. But with me it just won’t stop, what’s your trick- I mean, what are you doing differently?”

She was right. Vernon looked over at the freak and it was starting to squirm around in Petunia’s hands and making unhappy sounds. That never happened when Vernon fed it. It usually went straight to sleep. Did the freak really like cum more than milk? And to this degree? Vernon tried to think of what to tell his wife. And then he remembered the skim milk he had brought home that day. The convenience store next to the hotel he had stayed at only stocked skimmed milk and he had to put something in his morning coffee, so he bought a carton and placed it in the fridge when he returned home that morning. He thought Petunia might drink it.

“Lately I’ve been feeding it skim milk, it’s cheaper. The freak doesn’t deserve the expensive whole milk we buy. We have a carton in the fridge”.

“Skim milk? Eww”. Petunia scrunched up her face in disgust. “Well at least it’s cheaper, you should have told me”. She took the babies and placed them in their cribs. Harry’s in the cupboard and Dudley’s in his room. She returned to the kitchen, where Vernon was finishing up and tried to look sexy. “You want to go to bed early tonight?”

Vernon nodded and stood up. They made their way to the bedroom and began their night. When it was over, the man tied the condom in a knot and waited. There it was, the sound of a crying baby. The freak only cried on nights after his business trips, being away from his special milk for so long. 

Vernon got up and went to the cupboard under the stairs. The freak immediately stopped crying when it saw that it was Vernon who came to feed it. He took the infant in his arms and put it in its highchair. He got out the box full of condoms and began to drain each one into the freak’s bottle. Condom after condom filled the baby bottle all the way to the top. Vernon put the nipple cover on the bottle and looked at Harry. Without giving it the bottle he started to undo his fly and touch his already hard cock. He watched his nephew as he began to stroke himself. The freak was looking so intently at the bottle still grasped in Vernon’s other hand, and then at Vernon himself. It looked so desperate. It’s tiny hands balled into fists and brows came together when it didn’t get it’s bottle of cum right away. After about a minute, the freak began to cry. 

Vernon gave the infant it’s bottle of cum and stroked himself faster, but not too fast. He hadn’t been able to masturbate to this for a while so he was going to enjoy himself. Harry drank greedily for a while, then the man had an idea. He took the almost empty bottle from the freak and opened the lid. He reached in with two fingers that had just been stroking his cock and scooped out some of his own cum. He placed his fingers at the boy’s mouth and ordered: “suck”. He hadn’t needed to; the freak was already trying to get the fingers in its mouth. It sucked and licked the fingers clean and when it was done, Vernon scooped out some more and fed it to the baby again. Vernon used one hand to feed the freak and the other to masturbate. His cock was dripping a lot of precum, so he decided to feed that to him as well. He took his precum and placed some on the baby’s cheek. He then scooped some cum from the bottle and wiped it over Harry’s face. Vernon painted the freak’s face with his cum and what did it do? It fucking giggled! They hadn’t received a baby at their doorstep the night Petunia’s whore sister died, they received a cock-hungry little fuck. His sister, Marge, was right. Every time she came over she said the same thing “If there’s something wrong with the bitch, there’s something wrong with the pup”. There was definitely something wrong with this thing. Or are all of those crazy wakadoos like this?

Vernon looked down at the freak and almost came right then and there. Its face was covered in cum. The man wanted to leave it there, let it dry overnight, but he couldn’t. Petunia would see. He took his fingers and scooped the cum from the freak’s face into its mouth. He got nearly all of it and what he didn’t get he cleaned off with a tissue. He was so close to Cumming. He had fed the freak all that remained in the bottle, it was empty. 

Then he had another idea. Before he could think if it was moral or not, he took it out of its highchair and sat it on one of the kitchen chairs. He then took his cock and brought it to the freak’s mouth. The child brought both hands up to the cock like he did a bottle, placed its mouth to the tip, and started sucking. It. Was. Glorious. The small sucking sensation at the tip of his cock is what did it. He quickly opened the freak’s mouth further and put some of his cock inside. Then he came in its small mouth. He didn’t cum a lot as he had already been cumming all day, so none of it leaked from Harry’s mouth. The little fucking freak swallowed the whole load. Vernon could see its little tummy had expanded a little to accept all the cum he had fed it that night. It was so full of his own cum. That thought made Vernon genuinely smile at his nephew, something that had never happened before.

The man took the baby and placed it in its crib and went back upstairs, but he wasn’t sleepy this time. He realized something today. He was never again going to allow the freak to drink real milk and he was never again going to buy the freak skim milk. The freak could do with cum. And as it got older and began eating food, it could have a glass of cum with its breakfast. If it was eating soup, well that would just be cum with a few vegetables thrown in. Vernon would make sure the freak was brought up on a mainly cum-filled diet. 

But how was he going to do this? He can’t produce that much cum. He turned to the internet. It was a new thing for everyone. Personal computers and the surfing of the interweb. He had heard stories at work of chatrooms where you could find like-minded people. You could also find weirdos. For once in his life, Vernon was looking for weirdos. He searched and searched and eventually found the odd people he’d been looking for. After telling them his story and plans, the pedophiles of the internet decided to help him out. Week after week Vernon received packages of cum-filled condoms to feed to the freak. He emptied out the skim milk carton and filled it with the cum of many anonymous people. He wasn’t worried about diseases; the special milk was for the freak after all. And this way, no matter who was feeding the freak, it would always get to have its special cum milk. The only compensation the pedophiles asked for was for him to post pictures of Harry drinking their cum, which he did.

The freak became a very happy piece of shit and almost never threw tantrums after that. Only when Vernon purposely withheld his special milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You seriously got to this point? Really? I guess I'm not the only one super fucked up amiright? :P


	3. Happy Birthday Freak!

Five Years Later

Harry woke up to a fist banging at his door. 

“Get up you useless, lazy, piece of shit! Get up!”

Harry sat up in bed, well the mattress on the floor of his cupboard that he called a bed. His uncle threw open the door and grabbed him by his pajama shirt.

“You are going to get in that kitchen and help your aunt make breakfast, is that clear?”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon” He said.

“Alright now move!”

Harry made his way quickly to the kitchen and finished preparing the eggs, sausage, and toast for his uncle, aunt, and cousin. He wasn’t allowed to eat any himself; he would only get a glass of milk and a slice of bread. If his uncle was being generous, sometimes he got to spread some milk on his bread, like butter on toast. It was really good. The kids at school thought he was weird for eating food with milk on it, like sandwiches and crackers. Uncle Vernon always packed Harry’s lunch. It was smaller than his cousin’s and smaller than the other kid’s at school, but it was usually good. He always got a small water bottle with milk, some sort of small food, and a small container with more milk that he could spread on his food. That was all harry got in his little paper bag. He was usually left still feeling a little hungry, but harry was almost always left feeling a little hungry.

As he sat at the table with his bread and milk, his uncle quickly took his cup away and said, “I don’t think so, boy. You’re going to have to earn that milk today. Now eat your bread and I’ll give you a list of chores to complete while we’re out”

“You’re leaving?” Harry asked.

“Me, Petunia, and Dudley are going shopping for Dudley’s new school clothes. He’s six now and needs some new trousers. Ms. Figg will be over to watch you while we’re gone”.

Harry took his last bite of toast. And Vernon gave him a list of all his chores. 

“Alright get started weeding the garden while I call Ms. Figg” Vernon said, already halfway out of the kitchen.

Harry was elated. The Dursley’s weren’t going to be home today. After Harry finished his chores he could relax and enjoy his Birthday! He was finally six now and he couldn’t believe his luck. The only down side was not getting his morning milk. Harry knew he had to do all his chores really well so he could have some later. Harry absolutely loved his milk. Letting Harry have his special milk everyday was the only nice thing his uncle ever did for him.

In no time at all, Ms. Figg came and the Dursley’s left. Harry worked hard, but quickly. He weeded the garden, vacuumed the living room, mopped the kitchen, and made all the beds. He was done by noon. Harry didn’t know when his relatives would be home, but now he could play. Harry went outside and sat at the picnic table. He pretended he was throwing a Birthday party. He invited four of his imaginary friends and they all ate muddpies and drank imaginary milk. They danced and ran around and Harry had so much fun. It was the best day he’d had in a very long time.

The Dursley’s came home right before dinner. Harry had to help his aunt make chicken and potatoes. When it was done Harry sat at the table and his uncle put a bowl of cereal in front of him. Then Harry waited. And waited. And waited some more.

The Dursley’s were already at the table eating away. Vernon looked up at Harry and asked “What’s the matter freak? You have your dinner”

“Uncle Vernon, you said if I did the chores I could have milk”.

“The chores? The house is barely passable. Hmm, maybe I’ll give you your milk after dinner. Now eat up, boy, we don’t waste food in this house!”

Harry ate his cereal and waited for the rest of his family to finish up. After dinner, they watched the telly while Harry pretended he was having a sleepover in his cupboard. After a while he heard the telly shut off and three sets of footsteps going upstairs. Then nothing. Harry went to sleep without his milk.

Harry awoke to the door of his cupboard creaking open.

“Wha-“ Harry asked, half asleep.

“Hush boy, people in this house are sleeping!” Vernon whispered loudly. “Do you want your special milk now?”

Harry sat up at that. He nodded his head eagerly as his stomach gave a small growl.

Vernon smirked. “Alright then, I’m going to put this on you”. In his left hand, Vernon held a handkerchief. He tied it around Harry’s eyes, blindfolding him.

“Why are you-“

“Hush! I’m going to feed you with a special bottle. You can’t bite it, you hear? If you do, I’ll take the milk away. Permanently. You’ll have to drink water everyday instead!”

“No please! I won’t, I promise”

“Also, you’re going to need to put the whole bottle in your mouth and suck on it or no milk will come out”

“O-okay, Uncle Vernon”

“Good, now get on your knees and open that mouth of yours”

Harry did as he was told. His uncle never made him do this before just to get milk. Harry thought it was weird. Suddenly he felt the beginning of the bottle touch his lips. He opened his mouth wider so it could fit. Harry reached up and felt the bottle with his hands. He tried to feel the whole bottle, but his uncle’s hands were holding it too. His uncle put more of it in his mouth. It didn’t taste like plastic. It was kind of wrinkly almost. Like it had something covering it. Harry was only able to put half the bottle in his mouth before he started gagging. His uncle then took some of it out and put it back in. He did this over and over. But why?

“Boy, I told you to suck!”

Harry did. He sucked even though his uncle kept pulling the bottle out and pushing it back in. Why wasn’t the milk coming out?

His uncle made a small noise and stopped moving the bottle for a second, then he moved it faster than before. Faster and faster and faster. The bottle kept hitting the back of his throat and harry kept gagging. He didn’t like it. Then the bottle stopped moving and harry could finally taste the milk being squirted on his tongue. There were only a few squirts which was weird because the bottle was so big. Harry swallowed the small amount of milk.

Without taking his cock out of the freaks mouth, he undid the boy’s blindfold and let it fall to the floor. The freak was in shock. Then he came out of it and pulled his head back, mouth coming off his member. The boy started breathing heavy and tears were about to fall from its eyes.

“U-uncle…V-vernon?” W-w-why did you put my milk in your willy? Why did you put it in my mouth? That’s gross!” Harry said, wimpering.

“I didn’t put milk in my cock you dumb shit! Your milk naturally comes out of it!”

“No! It’s not pee! Pee is yellow” Harry was mad at his uncle’s joke.

“No, it’s not pee. It’s cum, boy! Men make cum in their balls and it shoots out their dick. You haven’t been drinking milk. I wouldn’t waste money buying special milk for you. You’ve been drinking the cum of hundreds of strangers!” Vernon laughed. The boy looked like he had just been punched in the stomach.

Vernon grabbed the boy by the arm and hauled him into the kitchen. Vernon took out a cup and the cum from the fridge and filled the cup. He passed the cup to the boy.

“Alright boy, choose right now! Are you going to continue drinking the cum of nice old men, or are you going to give up your treat and drink tap water every day from now on?”

The boy looked stunned. He stood there for a good few minutes, then slowly, silent tears began to stream down its cheeks. The freak Looked almost like it was in a daze, as its small hand reached out and pulled the cup toward it. The freak put it to his lips and drank.

Vernon knew the freak couldn’t live without its ‘special milk’. 

“Happy Birthday freak” he said, leaving the room and going up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably going to be 1 or 2 more chapters where Harry is a little older. I'm thinking the next will take place right when he goes to school at age 11.


	4. Business Trip

3 Years Later (Harry is 8)

Ever since he found out what his ‘special milk’ really was, Harry has been deeply ashamed. Guilt and embarrassment have become his main emotions. He wishes he could just stop drinking it, but he can’t. It tastes so good, kind of bitter and globby; it’s a little sticky too. Harry’s never allowed candy, but he imagines it tastes like this. Every time his aunt and cousin are in another room while he’s drinking his milk, his uncle will always humiliate him. He tells him he’s a ‘worthless piece of shit’, a ‘whore for cum’, and that if he likes cum so much he should have been born a little girl instead.

Over the years the humiliations got worse. One day when Harry was six, his uncle came to his cupboard late at night and took out a pair of little girl panties. His uncle told him to take off his clothes and put on the panties. He did and his uncle took out his cock and told him to suck. Harry had to suck uncle Vernon’s cock at least once a week if he wanted to continue getting his milk every day. While Harry went to work on his uncle’s cock, Vernon took pictures of Harry. A few weeks later uncle Vernon brought an entire bag full of panties to Harry’s cupboard and told Harry to wear a different one each day under his clothes instead of his regular underwear. Uncle Vernon confiscated every pair of briefs Harry had, which weren’t many, and threw them in the trash. Harry looked through the bag. Some of the panties were regular panties made for a girl, but others were more adult, but made to fit him. There were ones with lace and ribbons, some were thongs, and others that had a big opening at the bottom with beads. They came in all colors, though most were pink, red, or black. Harry knew not to go against his uncle. He wore girl’s panties from that day forward.

It wasn’t just the panties either. Only a year ago his humiliation got a lot worse. Sometimes his uncle would take him with him on ‘business trips’. He told aunt Petunia that he needed to bring Harry along to carry his luggage, which was only partially true. While Harry did carry his uncle’s luggage, that’s not why he was there. His uncle would bring him to a hotel room where there were a few other men, and undress him in front of them. Some of them laughed when they saw his pink lacey panties, others licked their lips, and all of them stroked their cocks. Once, someone put red lipstick on him, and another person took the lipstick and wrote the word ‘SISSY’ on his chest; he couldn’t read it. They all took turns writing words and drawing pictures on him. They laughed and stroked themselves as they wrote on his chest, thighs lower back, tummy, everywhere. Someone even drew a penis on his back. Then they told him to ‘suck them off’ which was one of the first things Harry understood. He got on his knees and sucked off every man in the room and drank each of their cum until he was full. He didn’t like putting his mouth on stranger’s penises, but his uncle had this look in his eyes that said he would be punished if he didn’t. After that, someone asked if they could ‘fuck’ him and harry wished he knew what that meant, because his uncle laughed and said no, and explained that Harry would die if they did. When it was over, each man gave his uncle some money and left. Harry has been on five business trips so far and the only good thing about them is that Harry gets to drink a lot of milk those nights.

Today is Harry’s eighth birthday, and he is dreading what will happen. His uncle always does something big on his birthday and that morning he told his aunt that there was another business trip that night and he wouldn’t be home for the whole weekend. The whole day Harry wasn’t allowed any milk, but he knew he was going to get plenty later. He was worried more about what he was going to have to do for it.

Shortly after dinner Harry and his Uncle left on the ‘business trip’. But this time his uncle decided to allow his son to tag along, even asked him if he wanted to come. Dudley had no idea that this was no ordinary business trip, but agreed immediately; anything to feel more mature.

His uncle and cousin were dressed very nicely in what looked like their most expensive suits. Harry remained in his cousin’s old castoffs. The man also brought along a large briefcase. An hour later they arrived at their destination, but it wasn’t a hotel this time. They parked outside a rather large house, possibly a mansion. His uncle got out of the car, opened the door for his son, grabbed the case, and roughly pulled Harry along. The door opened before his uncle could knock. Before them stood a man dressed in a simple black suit and bow-tie.

“Good evening, I am Benoit. I am Master Mickael’s butler. You must be Mr. Dursley, his son, and the…guest of honor?” The butler said with a thick French accent. “ID please”

“Yes that’s right” said Uncle Vernon getting out his driver’s license.

Once the butler looked over the card he passed it back to Harry’s uncle. “Follow me and I will show you to Master Mickael’s play chamber” Benoit said, leading them down a set of stairs to an underground steel door with a coded lock and fingerprint scanner. Benoit pressed a button on the wall and a speaker came to life. “Master Mickael, Mr. Dursley has arrived sir” He said into the microphone.

“Ah yes,” came a French accent from the speaker. “did he bring the boy?”

“Yes sir”

“Let him in then” said the voice.

Benoit typed in a code and the lock made a clicking sound. He opened the large, heavy door and held the handle, head bowed and motioned for them to go inside. Once inside the room, Benoit closed the door and Harry heard the lock click closed.

Harry looked around the room. It was a very big room with a fluffy white carpet and expensive looking furniture. Mickael sat, arms spread and legs crossed on a black leather couch. He was currently looking in their direction and smoking a cigar. There were no windows in the room, so the smoke had nowhere to go. It made the room look foggy, like Harry was in a dream. Harry looked more closely. The walls of the room were lined with…whips? Paddles? Were those chains? Harry saw many odd things that didn’t make sense to him. There was a very big wooden cross, but it wasn’t hanging on the wall. There were lit candles spread along the room, but the lights were also on, dimmed a little, but why would they need candles if there was electricity? They didn’t smell particularly pleasant. Harry also saw a big bed on the other side of the room. The ceiling had rafters which held pulleys where chains hug. But what Harry focused on was a desk with a cake on top. Harry knew not to hope, even if it was his birthday.

“I apologize for all the security. One must never be too careful these days, what with all the British police cracking down on the human trafficking circles and the pedophile dens. Soon I won’t be able to hold such nice parties here. At least in France the police are more lax about such nonsense”. Mickael said, taking a drag from his cigar.

Uncle Vernon just nodded.

“Is this the boy?” He said pointing to Harry.

Another nod.

“What a beauty he is! And so young too! Come here little boy”

Uncle Vernon shoved Harry away from him and closer toward the strange Frenchman. Harry slowly walked the rest of the way. He stood about two feet from the black couch.

“No, come here, sit on your Papa’s lap”. When Harry didn’t move, Mickael reached out and tugged Harry to him. He lifted him up and sat him down on the right Thigh of the man’s very expensive pants. “How about Papa gives you some candy? You would like that, no?” Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. Maybe this man was actually very kind and was going to throw him a Birthday party. The man took out a big red lollipop from the pocket of his tailored coat. He unwrapped it and put it in his own mouth. He took it out. “delicious. Here you go boy” he said before plopping it into Harry’s mouth. Harry didn’t mind that the sweet had already been in the man’s mouth, or that the man kept blowing smoke in his face. He was eating a lollipop! A treat he had never been allowed before. And it was the best thing he had ever tasted. He looked around at his Uncle and saw that his cousin was scowling at him for getting special treatment.

Mickael turned his head to look at them as well. “How old is he? The boy looks no older than seven” He said motioning for them to sit on the couch opposite him and Harry.

“He’s eight” said his uncle.

“He’s so small and skinny. You haven’t been feeding him enough” The man said with a knowing grin.

“The boy doesn’t deserve nearly what he does get”

“And who’s that you brought with you?” The man said. He didn’t look at Dudley the same way he had looked at Harry. He looked at Harry with kindness and a little something else. He looked at Dudley like he was trying to hide his disgust. The favoritism almost made Harry laugh. Dudley will finally get to experience what it feels like to not have all the attention for once.

“This is my son Dudley. I believe it’s about time for him to learn what the little freak is good for. I want him to be able to use the boy when he wants as Dudley will be going through puberty in a few years” Dudley sat proudly next to his father.

“So then you plan on declining the offer I made you a few months ago when I contacted you via email?” The strange man asked, offering Vernon a cigar.

“I’m still not sure” said Uncle Vernon, taking it. Mickael held up a lit lighter to Uncle Vernon, and the man lit his cigar.

“Well even if you turned me down, we can always still meet up here like this every now and then for some well-paid for fun. I would very much like to train the child myself though…ah well”

They sat like that talking for a while, Harry on Mickael’s lap and his uncle and cousin sitting across from them on the other black couch. When Harry finished his lollipop, Mickael got up and put Harry down.

“I think we should get the boy dressed. The other guests should be arriving soon” said Mickael.

“Alright boy” said Uncle Vernon, addressing Harry. “You’re going to go with this man and do everything he says. If I hear that you were difficult you won’t like what happens”

Mickael led Harry to a door attached to the room while Uncle Vernon waited on the couch with Dudley. “Through here, little one” said the Frenchman, opening the door for the boy. Harry walked inside. It was a very spacious walk-in closet the size of Dudley’s second bedroom. Mickael told him to take off his clothes and Harry did. He was already used to taking off his clothes in front of strangers at his uncle’s other business trips. Harry noticed the man staring at him the whole time which was not unusual, but it did creep the boy out a little. “Yes, you look very nice like that, but how about we add a few things” said the man looking through various outfits and accessories. “Yes, yes you simply must wear this one” Mickael said holding up a small g-string thong for Harry to see. It was pink and lacey with a small bow on the front…and it looked way too small.

“Umm, sir? Aren’t those girl’s panties? And I don’t think they’ll fit”. Did this man already know that Harry was always forced to wear woman's underwear?

“Nonsense, these are just the thing for a little sissy to wear. Here step into them”

Harry let the man put the tiny panties on him, sliding them all the way up. Harry didn’t like the feel of the sting going between his bum cheeks.

“There now this one is perfect. Your little penis is so itsy-bitsy that this tiny pouch of material is just able to cover it and your little baby balls. I knew I chose the right one” The man said before looking for something else he could put on Harry. The Frenchman took a black leather collar with a pink name tag attached, off the wall and bucked it around Harry’s small neck. “Can you read what this says?” The man asked him, pointing to a word on the nametag.

Harry tried sounding it out. “Ss-le-oo-te“

“Slut” the man corrected. “Perfect no?” he said, not really expecting an answer.

Harry didn’t know what the word meant. His uncle had called him that before but Harry still didn’t really understand. Was it a bad word? Why was this man putting a collar on him that said a bad word on it? Why was he putting a collar on Harry at all? He wasn’t a dog.

Next Mickael took a small hair elastic with a bow attached and put it in Harry’s hair. It made a small side ponytail. The mad did the same thing to the other side of Harry’s head. Now the boy had two little pigtails with pink bows in his hair.

“That’s right, you look just like a precious little girl. Now let’s put some make-up on you” The man put mascara, eyeliner, a little bit of blush, and bubblegum lipstick on Harry. “There we go, my sweet little sissy slut. Let’s go see if your uncle likes it”.

Harry left the room with Mr. Mickael and walked with him over to where his uncle and cousin sat. Dudley stated laughing immediately. His uncle just stared.

“He looks good no? I can see you think so too Mr. Dursley” The man said staring at Harry’s uncle’s crotch. “Why don’t you and me get him set up for the guests? Please, follow me to the table” He said leading them all to the big wooden table in the center of the room. Mr. Mickael got a white tablecloth and he and Uncle Vernon arranged it over the table. He then lifted up Harry and placed him on the clothed table. He went to the far wall and brought back leather manacles and chains. He put the manacles on Harry’s wrists while his uncle put them on his ankles.

“Uncle Vern-“ Harry tried to say.

“HUSH!” his uncle reproached, tightening the leather cuff. The chains that were attached to the manacles where secured to each leg of the table. Harry ended up laying on his back on the table in a spread eagle position. Mickael got another object from the wall, a black ball gag. He put it on Harry and buckled it behind the boy’s head. Harry had no idea what it was, but he didn’t like it. It made his jaw hurt and he was drooling a little. Lastly, Mickael placed another sheet on the table, covering Harry entirely.

“Now we wait for the guests” said Mickael.


	5. The Party Begins

Harry tried futilely to shift position while he waited for the ‘guests’ to arrive. His back didn’t appreciate the hardness of the table he was laying on and Harry couldn’t see anything because of the tablecloth that was placed over him. One by one each guest came into the room. It took a whole fifteen minutes for everyone to show up. Once everyone had greeted each other, Mikael spoke up.

“My good friend Mr. Dursley here has supplied us with something truly marvelous. I know that some of you have played with children before and for others it is your first time. I also know that most of you are here to see this particular boy and play with him in person as you have only been getting pictures of him as he greedily guzzles down the seed you have so graciously donated. Not to fear, you have all paid good money to be here today and you won’t be disappointed. Now I shall reveal him to you all”.

Harry lay there, under the sheet, thinking. So the milk he had been drinking all these years had come from these men? What about Mr. Mikael? Had Harry drunk his milk as well?

Suddenly the sheet that had been covering Harry was removed. Harry looked at the crowd surrounding them. There were men of all ages and types, young men in their twenties as well as old men probably in their eighties, skinny men as well as fat men. They were all staring at him.

“Mr. Mikael here was the first person to reach out to me regarding my nephew all those years ago and has supplied him with the majority of the boy’s daily intake of cum. When a few years ago he asked if he could buy the boy’s virginity, I turned him down. The child was only six at the time and I didn’t want to have to explain to the doctors why the freak had a tear in his rectum. After a few years of negotiations I finally agreed to his terms and sold him the child’s virginity. We agreed on a hefty sum of money and that if any damage should come to the boy, Mikael’s private doctors would fix him up, no questions asked. Mikael was the one who suggested Harry should have his first time on his eighth birthday and arranged for all of you to be here to celebrate” Vernon finished.

Mikael looked to the crowd and added, “He still won’t sell me the boy though. He’s a tough negotiator, Mr. Vernon is” Mikael joked. At that, the man walked over to where Harry lay, stretched and restrained on the wooden table. “Would you like some of Papa’s milk little one?” He said as he removed Harry’s ball gag.

Harry didn’t know how to respond. He was a little scared. His uncle had said things that he didn’t understand. Something was going to happen tonight and Harry had a feeling it wasn’t just drinking his special milk.

Mikael didn’t wait for an answer and undid Harry’s restraints. He held the boy in his arms and carried him to the couch. All the guests gathered round to see the show. Uncle Vernon and Dudley stood near Mikael and had the best view. Most of the guests took out their cameras to take pictures of the eight year old sissy boy. Mikael let them have their photograph session for a few minutes before he opened a box that sat to the side of the couch. Mikael got out a bib, a pacifier, a baby blanket, a disposable diaper, and baby powder. Harry had no idea these items were for him until Mikael and Uncle Vernon started taking off his pink thong. Uncle Vernon held him up while Mikael removed it. Mikael placed the blanket on the couch and the diaper on the blanket. Vernon sat Harry in the center of the diaper and Mikael powdered him up. The Frenchman put baby powder in every nook and cranny of the young boy’s bum and genitals. When he was done, he diapered him up and placed the bib around the boy’s neck. He then clipped the pacifier to the bib. It happened so quickly that Harry didn’t fully register what was happening. He looked down at himself. He looked like a big baby. He looked at his uncle for an explanation, but the man said nothing. Mikael stepped aside for his guests to once again take pictures of the boy. 

After that, he walked back up to Harry and undid his fly. “Would you like your Papa’s bottle with your special milk inside my little sissy baby boy?” He said before placing his eight inch penis at Harry’s mouth. 

Harry relaxed a little. He knew this part. All he had to do was suck at the penis and drink the small amount of milk that came out. Harry stuck his tongue out and licked at the slit that was already starting to secrete some milk. It tasted different from his other milk, but it was still milk. Harry started sucking on the head. He was aware of people taking lots of pictures of him, but tried not to think about it. 

“Ah, what a good boy you have here Mr. Vernon. So well behaved” said Mikael. He looked at the crowd and could see that a lot of them had freed their erections and were palming themselves leisurely. He looked down at the boy who was now trying to deep throat him. He couldn’t manage it, no matter how many beatings the boy’s fat oaf of an uncle had given him in the past. Yes, Mikael knew the boy was abused physically as well as sexually. The boy was so skinny, so timid. He could see traces of almost-healed yellow bruises in some places on the boy’s tender skin. No doubt the ugly, fat, lump of flesh had restrained himself and ceased beating the boy into submission to allow him to heal and look presentable for tonight’s party. How he wished he could steal the beautiful young child away from the man to keep for himself. A boy like this, a boy born with a face and body that attracts men, even as a toddler…a boy born to drink cum, who loves the taste of cum. A lot of gay men don’t even like the taste, but swallow out of a sense of politeness and obligation. This boy was born to suck cock. His cute little ass was made to milk a man far bigger than he, and he was small. Even for his age, the pretty little nymph that was now fucking his mouth with a cock he could barely get his lips around had a very tiny dicklet. It’s as if the boy was meant to be a girl, but even more than that, was born with the sole purpose of servicing men. Why should some disgusting, fat, waste of space like Vernon Dursley get this angel placed on his doorstep? Yes he knew about that as well. It wasn’t fair; the boy needs someone in his life who will train his sexual side so he can fully accept who he is. Dursley is too much of a piece of filth to even acknowledge the gift he’s been given. 

Mikael roughly clenched his fists in the boy’s hair, fueled by anger and jealousy, and pushed and pulled the boy’s head back and forth on his large cock. They boy’s eyes teared up as his throat was filled with more cock than he had ever taken before. 

Harry had trouble breathing as the Frenchman pounded his penis down his throat. It also made him gag. But at last the man pulled almost all the way out so that the tip rested on Harry’s tongue. The man stilled, shivered, and came. Harry could taste the sweet and bitter milk as spurts landed on his taste buds. He swallowed, his throat sore and licked at the slit, cleaning it as it left his mouth.

Harry could see Uncle Vernon whisper something into his son’s ear. “My son will go next. He has never pleasured himself before and I want his first sexual experience to be one in which he dominates the freak so both of them can learn their place in the world. I wish for my son to always have an outlet when he needs one”. Vernon said patting his son on the back as Dudley walked over to Harry.

Dudley held out his small dick toward his cousin and whispered, “Don’t bite me or you’re going to be real, real sorry”

Harry licked at the much smaller penis and sucked at the head like he had done with Mr. Mikael. Unlike with Mr. Mikael, Harry was able to fit all of his cousin’s small penis in his mouth without much problem. His cousin wasn’t as small as he was, but Harry was a little grateful for the small break as he coaxed his cousin to spill his seed. Too bad Dudley never did cum. After a minute of Harry’s sucking, his cousin stilled and shook, but nothing came out. His cousin pulled himself from Harry’s mouth and looked relaxed. He went back to stand next to his father. Harry thought he had wasted the effort as he didn’t get the milk he was promised.

“It may be too soon for the boy to cum, but it appears he enjoyed his dry orgasm all the same” said Mikael. “Now my friends, you are all going to get the opportunity to use young Harry’s mouth, and once his belly is suitably full I’ll take his virginity”. The cheers and applause from the guests were numerous and excited. 

One by one the men were sucked off by the eight year old. Sometime into it Harry’s diaper and bib were removed and his cute little thong was put back on him. While one man received a blowjob, there was always a few others that played with the boy’s body. They pinched and twisted his nipples making Harry cry out around the cock that filled his mouth. They fondled his penis and balls with their hands and tongues. Some men even tried giving the boy a blowjob in return for his services. Harry would get hard, but Mikael always stopped the men before Harry could orgasm. It was unknown if the boy could cum yet, but Mikael wanted to find out that little detail later.

Mikael watched the proceedings with rapt attention. He did want to throw this party. It was mainly because he wanted the boy to understand that this was what he was designed to do. That he needed to spend his time servicing men. He did not however like a bunch of men, strangers, touching and using what he thought of as his. Sure the boy belonged to his Uncle, but Mikael was sure that he wouldn’t remain so. Mikael was a very wealthy man, more so than Vernon Dursley knew, and he was prepared to pay quite a lot for Harry. He had started low. He had once asked when the child was six to take Harry’s virginity for three thousand pounds. He thought the idiot would go for it, not knowing what Harry was really worth, but the fat lug had to grow a conscience at the time, unsure about the morality of preforming anal sex on a six year old. He bid his time. A few years after he asked again, this time going with five thousand for the child’s virginity and an additional six thousand to keep him . No go. Mikael knew he had to bring out the big guns. A year ago he told Vernon that he was going back to France soon and had a one-time offer of ten thousand for the boy’s virginity and a showing-off party. The fat, ugly, slug of a man couldn’t deny him with such a large sum of money dangling virtually in front of him. Whatever was left of his conscience went out the window. In all honesty, if the negotiations had continued, Mikael was prepared to pay close to thirty thousand for the boy’s virginity. He was excited to have gotten such a great deal. As for keeping the child, Mikael knew the price would never get this high, but from the very beginning he was willing to pay a couple million for the child slave. It wasn’t every day you found a little boy like Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, savior of the wizarding world, and a damn good cumdump at that! 

Yes, all this time Mikael Chaput knew exactly who young Harry was. How could he not? He grew up in a family of noble purebred wizards in Paris France. His aging father is a supreme wizarding judge for the French Ministry for Magic. He knew as much as anyone about the happenings in Brittan during the second wizarding war, how He Who Must Not Be Named was defeated by an infant by the name of Harry Potter. He may be a squib, but he knew their history. 

Mikael was never able to be taught in the ways of magic and resented his family for their rather blatant treatment of him. The wizarding world didn’t even know their famous judge even had a squib son. He was kept inside, swept under the rug so to speak. He left his childhood home at the age of seventeen with only a million dollars to his name. To him, it was chump change. He moved to a rural neighborhood and had a factory built. He started a business in sexual fashion. He designed everything from nightgowns to cock rings. Everything he owned in the playroom of his British summer home was designed and produced by his company. Even the panties the boy was now wearing had the company’s ‘MC’ on its tag. After a few years his company grew so large that Mikael no longer struggled to come up with merchandise ideas, he has his employees do this for him and makes millions in profits each year. He has other vacation homes in different parts of the world, but he misses his Mansion in rural France. He only came to England this summer to take young Harry Potter home with him. He hasn’t spoken to his family since his leave either and doesn’t associate himself with the wizarding world. He does at times purchase prostitutes who happen to be wizards; no he seeks them out because they are wizards. He likes to see a person with so much power beg to suck his cock, beg him to fuck them up the ass.

That’s a major reason why the boy intrigues him so. He wants to turn the powerful hero of the wizarding world that shunned him into his own personal fuck toy. He was surprised when he found the boy’s uncle asking for copious amounts of cum over the internet to feed to his young nephew. He saw the picture of the boy and instantly recognized the lightning bolt scar. He knew he had to have him. He paid a task force of fifty employees to cum regularly to supply the boy with the majority of his cum intake. These other men were really only giving the boy less than one percent of the amount of cum he drank. The boy was practically his already.

As he watched the last few men cum down the boy’s throat or on his body, he set up the table again. This time he placed the big chocolate cake in the center. It read: ‘Happy Birthday Sissy!’. Mikael placed the eight candles on the cake, but didn’t light them. He looked over at his guests. They had all finished using the boy and were now taking pictures of the boy covered in their cum. Harry was looking at them nervously from his spot on the rug. Mikael could tell that the boy’s belly looked a little fuller.

Harry looked up at the men who had previously had their penises in his mouth. His stomach was full, and that made him happy, but he didn’t like all this attention. His uncle was staring at him like he never had before and his cousin was smirking at him. He felt sticky from all the milk all over his body and thought that they were being mean when some of the men would pull out of his mouth only to waste their milk on his nipples, face, or tummy. He swiped his hand across his chest and brought it to his mouth, licking the special milk off his fingers with his tongue. Some of the men made ‘aww’ noises while others stroked their penises again even though they had just cum. Everyone was taking pictures of him licking the milk off each digit. It was a waste otherwise. 

Just then the Frenchman came over to him and picked him up. “I think you need a bath little one. I have something very special planned for you tonight and I need you to be squeaky clean” he said carrying him through another door that led to a big bathroom. “Now I can’t have all of you inside here” the man said, addressing the audience, “but I do have a video camera set up in here. You’ll be able to see and hear everything that goes on from the screen out there” He said pointing to a large monitor on the other side of the room. “Please be patient while I clean our guest of honor”. He said before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this turn into 50 shades of Mikael? Like wtf I don’t even know what I’m writing anymore. Where am I going with this? My fingers keep moving over the keys of my laptop, so I guess my subconscious has a plan? Trust me, whatever happens in this story, I’m as much in the dark here as all of you. Thank you for putting up with me till now, and I’ll continue writing more chapters of this odd fic.


	6. A Father's Love

Now it was just Mikael and Harry. The man already had the tub filled with warm water. He undid the boy’s pigtails and cleaned his face of the makeup at the sink. He told the boy to strip out of his panties. Once that was done Mikael picked the child up and deposited him in the warm water of the tub. He rolled up his sleeves and gently washed every nook and cranny of Harry’s young frame. He lovingly massaged the boy’s scalp with sweet smelling shampoos and his body with floral soaps, not as a father would, but as a lover. Mikael licked up Harry’s collar bone to his neck and left sweet little hummingbird kisses all over the child’s neck. It was cute and sensual all at once. When the fluttery kisses descended on the boy’s abdomen, Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the ticklish feeling. Then the man brought the boy’s hips out of the water and began kissing his thighs, then his teeny-weeny ball sack, then finally his penis. The kissing turned to licking and the licking to sucking. Mikael moved his lips and tongue slowly over the young flesh. He flicked the boy’s nipples with his fingers; it made him gasp.

He took his mouth off the boy’s growing member and kissed the boy’s lips. Mikael snaked a tongue inside the boy’s mouth, a mouth that was now having its first kiss stolen away by a monster. Mikael smiled and ended the kiss, a line of saliva lingered between them, but eventually broke, leaving Harry with a small trail of glistening wetness on his chin. The man wiped the child’s mouth with a facecloth and emptied the tub. Harry stood up and was wrapped in a fluffy white towel and dried. His hair was gently dried with a blow-dryer.

“Did you enjoy your bath little one?”

Harry didn’t know. The bath was nice, but he wasn’t sure about the…other stuff. Why had the man put his mouth on his penis? Harry didn’t think he could make milk, Dudley couldn’t even make milk. It had only made him feel weird. A good weird. And why had Mr. Mikael kissed him? It didn’t make sense.

“Why did you kiss me?” He decided to ask.

“Because I love you. I want you to be my son Harry”

“Your son?” Harry didn’t know how to react. Did this man want to adopt him? Was that what him and Uncle Vernon had been talking about before? Harry always wanted a family who loved him. Was this man going to save him from the Dursley’s?

“Would you like that?”

“Yes” Harry said. He looked up at the Frenchman with newfound gratitude. This man was a blessing.

Mikael finished drying the boy and carried him out of the room without dressing him. All the guests turned from the large flat-screen on the wall to watch Harry exit the bathroom. It was clear that they had been masturbating to their little bath scene. Mikael looked down at the naked child. The boy’s penis was still hard from the blowjob he had received. Mikael carried Harry all the way to the large table that held the cake and placed him on the comfy seat. He then walked over to the boy’s uncle.

“One hundred thousand in cash for the boy, that is my final offer” Mikael said to the man.

“O-one hun-hundred-“

“Thousand, yes. In cash. Will that do?”

Vernon Dursley paled. He had thought he heard wrong. Surely this man was not willing to pay such a large amount just to take the little freak off his hands? It was beyond tempting. It was foolish to refuse. This would pay for Dudley’s college and then some…but what would he tell Petunia? That the little freak ran away? What about those other wakadoo’s, the ones who left the boy on his doorstep? What if they came calling for him? He’d have to think of something to tell everyone because he simply could not say no to one hundred thousand pounds!

“Mr. Dursley?”

“What will I tell everyone?”

Mikael smiled. He knew he had won. “Don’t worry about that, I have friends in high places. I will arrange a little set up. You will take the boy home tomorrow, order the boy to leave the house one night while everyone is asleep and one of my men will pick him up at a designated location. He will pass him off to another one of my men just in case the boy was seen entering the car. Then he will be delivered here to me. Make sure you leave him with a copy of medical records, birth certificate, and a picture of him when he was a baby. We can talk more about this over the phone”

Vernon nodded his head. This could work.

“So what do you think? Do you agree?”

Vernon looked down and saw the Frenchman’s hand extended out toward him. He reached out his own hand and shook the man’s. “Yes, I agree”.

Mr. Dursley quickly signed the contract that Mikael placed in front of him. The Frenchman placed one hundred thousand pounds in the man’s fat hand. And the deal was done.

Mikael turned to face the room, getting everyone’s attention. “I have an announcement. Something most joyous has just occurred. My dear friend Mr. Dursley and I have finally come to an agreement and I am now the proud owner of Harry James Potter. I guess you could say I’ve adopted him” he said and gave a wink to a wide eyed Harry. “And now, I would like to share with all of you, Harry’s eighth birthday party. We will start with the blowing of the candles and then you’ll get to witness my son’s first birthday present from his Papa”.

Mikael walked over to where Harry sat at the table. He lit the candles on the cake, picked up Harry and sat down with the naked boy on his lap. While everyone sang the birthday song for the boy, Mikael freed his hard, leaking cock from his pants and lubed it up. He didn’t want to hurt himself. He did not however lube the boy’s bole, or prepare him in any way. The child had never even had so much as a finger up his ass. He was completely and totally virginal. His hole had been untouched for eight years and it was now time for it to open. By force.

Mikael lifted the boy up so that his hole was directly above the man’s penis and gave him a hug. “I love you Harry” he whispered in the boy’s ear. The crowd was on the last few words of the song. He could hear them sing ‘Haaaaapy Biiiiirthdaaaaay toooooo yoooooooooooou’.

Harry was so very happy. He was finally adopted. Finally saved from his relatives. He had a father who loved him. Who threw him a party. Harry could feel tears of joy well up in his eyes as he was embraced from behind. He went to blow out his candles. He decided to wish for nothing. He already had everything he could ever want. He honestly couldn’t think of a single thing more.

Mikael hugged the boy tighter to him, wrapping his arms around the boy, above the hips. He watched with rapt attention as he blew out the candles on his cake. And just as the last candle’s flame went out, Mikael suddenly pulled Harry downward, forcefully impaling Harry’s pure, virgin hole in one swift movement, all the way to the hilt of his rather large cock.

Harry felt his body jerked downward. He thought he was falling off the chair. It happened so fast that he still had a smile on his face when his bum hit his new father’s thighs. He didn’t feel the pain till half a second later. When it came, he nearly lost consciousness. It was like white hot lightning had struck his hole and spreading throughout his whole body. Shock after shock after shock, like a pulse. Harry screamed. He had never screamed like this before. He wasn’t in pain, he was in agony. The tears came down rapidly and he felt lightheaded. He began to hyperventilate. He couldn’t speak. He saw spots.

“Hush, it’s alright little one” Mikael whispered in the boy’s ear. He could see that the boy was in very obvious pain. He was as rigid as a corps and his skin was pale, cold, and clammy. He had never taken a boy so young, and without any preparation…yes he had definitely torn the boy’s hole apart. If the boy didn’t receive specific medical attention, there would be no doubt. The child would be in bad condition. Thank goodness he has connections for times like these. He has two men on standby in the next room.

Harry could hear a voice in his ear telling him to breath. He did what it said. He took a long breath through his nose, held it, and released it out his mouth. He kept doing it. It was calming him down, but not getting rid of the pain. He tried to speak, “W-wh-why?”

“This is part of the adoption Harry. This is how father’s show their love. I love you so very much that I’m going to put my special milk deep inside you”. Mikael looked down to see the boy’s small penis had wilted. He tried to coax it to harden, but didn’t have any luck. He kept playing with it anyway, spreading lube on his fingers and rubbing them along the shaft and swirling them around the head.

“My b-bum hu-hurts” was all he managed to get out.

“I know, love. Now I’m going to have to move. It’ll be painful, but it should be over quick. Then we can end our party, alright?”

“O-okay…um-“

“Yes, son?”

“D-do all f-fathers do this with their son’s?”

“Only those who love them as much as I love you. Alright, now I’m going to lift you” He said before wrapping his arms around the boy’s thighs and lifting him up. Mikael lifted the child all the way up his cock. Only the head was left inside. It was difficult. The boy’s sphincter was like a vice, like a rubber band stretched as far as it could go, and then some.

Harry was trying to breathe properly. Being lifted back up was almost as painful as being pulled down. He started crying again.

Mikael looked down at the part of his cock that had left the boy’s hole. It was covered in blood. Blood was all over his cock and it was making its way to his balls and dripping on the cushioned chair. Mikael didn’t mind the sight; he had made children bleed before. Maybe not as much, but still. The boy would have a much easier time being fucked now; his blood would act as lubricant.

The Frenchman pulled the boy back down slowly, once more encasing his cock in the warm slippery heat of the child’s insides. He looked toward the audience. Some were taking pictures. Others were videotaping the event. He had his own camera running as well. He looked for the boy’s Uncle and found him in a chair masturbating and whispering something into his son’s ear. The chubby son was also masturbating and whatever his father was telling him, well he must have agreed because he was smirking from ear to ear. He looked down at Harry who was still wailing like an infant. He decided to do something about it. He got out the ball-gag from his coat pocket at whispered, “Little one, if you can’t be quieter I’m going to have to put this back on you”. When the boy didn’t stop, the man placed the pink ball in the child’s mouth and tied the leather buckle behind his head. The boy’s noises were muffled and he could hear cheers and applause from the crowd.

“Yeah, that’s it, shut that little fuck up!” Some older man in his seventies shouted.

“Little sissy cunt can’t even take a real cock without crying!” Said another man.

“That little slut’s screams made me go soft!” Said some twenty year old with a neck beard.

“What are ya talkin’ ‘bout Paul? Ya loves it when the youngin’s wail!” Said Paul’s friend.

“Should have given the brat a binky, he sure as fuck was crying like a baby!” Said another voice in the crowd.

Mikael began lifting the boy up again and bringing him back down, quicker and quicker until the boy’s hole became almost accustomed to the extremely large intrusion. After a while Mikael wanted to try something. He lifted the boy up, then let go. Gravity did the rest. He kept this up until he came, coating the child’s insides with his sperm. Oh how he wished he could impregnate the child. He knew there were ways with magic. He would have to look into it.

He lifted the child up one final time, up and off his cock. Blood, along with pink cum quickly began running down the boy’s thighs. Mikael undid the ball-gag at took it out of Harry’s mouth.

Harry looked down at himself. He saw blood and it surprised him. He looked to his new father and said, “I think I need a band-aid”.

Mikael smiled at the boy’s innocence. “First let’s get you in a diaper” at the look from Harry he said, “because of the blood”. Vernon helped him put the child in a diaper. Mikael cleaned and put away his manhood. Then he served the cake. Harry sat on Mikael’s lap while the man fed him.

Mikael would take a piece of cake in his hands and Harry would have to eat what was offered and lick his fingers clean. Harry didn’t mind. The cake was delicious, just as the lollipop had been. His bum was still hurting a lot, but he tried not to cry as he ate his cake.

After everyone had had a slice of cake, the party ended. The guests all started heading out, many of them giving Harry a goodbye of way of pinching his nipples, caressing his diaper clad bum, or playing with his still flaccid penis. Eventually only Mikael, Harry, Vernon, and Dudley remained in the room. Mikael thanked Vernon again for the child slave and told them there were two guest bedrooms upstairs where they could sleep.

“What about the freak?” Vernon asked.

“Oh, Harry will be staying in the medical room connected to this playroom. I have some doctors in there that will fix him up right as rain”.

“He’ll be all set for the morning?” Vernon looked skeptical.

“He sure will. All healthy, you’ll be able to take him home so we can begin our little ‘ran away from home’ plan”.

“Well, if you say so”. He still looked to be in doubt that Harry’s extensive internal injuries could heal in one night.

“Alright, well I’ll see you in the morning. If you need anything, dial one on the phone in your room and Benoit will be happy to see to your needs. If for some reason you need to contact me dial six-one-six, but really if you call Benoit he can easily get a message to me”

Then Mikael picked up the phone in the playroom and dialed one. “Can you please escort our guests to their rooms Benoit?”

“Yes Master Mikael, I’m already by the door awaiting your order”

“Very good”

Then the door opened and Vernon and Dudley followed the butler out of the room. The door clicked back into place.

Mikael turned to Harry. “Alright little one, let’s get you all fixed up”. He led the boy to another door and opened it. Inside was what looked to be a rather neat hospital room. Two men in lab coats sat waiting instruction.

Aldrick and Corin were actually mediwizards. Mikael had hired them about eight years ago, when Brittan’s Dark Lord fell. At first they didn’t want to work for a squib even though nobody else who knew of their past would hire them. They had practiced the dark arts and had supported You Know Who. Eventually they came around to the idea. I guess pride didn’t mean much in the face of a large salary.

“Is this the kid we’re supposed to fix up?” Corin asked. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, though you couldn’t see them for his large circular glasses that were so reflective they looked like mirrors. Apparently they were designed so that he could see small details if he focused on them.

“Do you see any other children running about?” Aldrick asked in a cold, but deep voice. He had long blond hair pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had small black eyes that bore into anyone he chose to look at. He was taller than Corin and had much more sophistication. He wore a suit-robe under his lab coat, and the man always appeared bored.

“Yes this is my new sla- my new son, Harry” Mikael confirmed, pushing the boy a little into the white room. There was a steel table in the middle of the room and Mikael lifted Harry onto it. He undid the boy’s diaper and showed the mediwizards the state of the child. “Now what can you do about this?”

The two wizards stared at the dried crusty blood around the child’s broken hole.

“Well, we can heal him if that’s what you mean” Aldrick said.

“Yeah, we’ll heal him so good you won’t even know he was fucked!” Corin laughed.

“Then I’ll leave him in your care” He said. He turned to look at the boy sitting on the table. “Be good for the doctors, Harry”. He said and kissed the small boy on the lips. It was gentle at first, then he opened the child’s mouth and plunged his tongue inside. His tongue found harry’s and he swirled it around the small organ, possessing it. Then he broke the kiss and left the room.

Harry felt dazzed and tired. The table was cold and he wished he had a cloth to wipe at the drool on his mouth. He ended up using his arm.

The man named Corin whistled. “Wowee, the master has really done a number on yer little cunt, eh? Sure is gaping now”.

“Clean the boy’s hole while I get the proper potions” said Aldrick looking in his potions cabinet.

Corin threw the diaper away and cast a charm to get rid of the dried blood.

Aldrick came back with a few potions. The first one was a pain reliever and a numbing potion. He’d rather not hear the child scream while they gave him the more painful potions. He brought it over to the boy’s mouth and simply instructed ‘drink’.

Harry didn’t really have a choice, and he knew this would help him. He took the bottle from Aldrick and drank the whole thing. It tasted awful. But it quickly got rid of his pain. He couldn’t even feel his bum anymore.

Corin fed him another potion. This would fix all the tears in the child’s rectum. They had to give him one dose every half hour. If they gave him too much too soon, it might cause too many cells to be remade and result in a growth. It took about three hours to completely fix the boy’s rectum, however the child still had a rather large gape. Aldrick gave the child a tightening potion. The amount he would give him would tighten up the child’s hole so much that it would be as if nothing had happened in the first place. He would be as tight as when he first arrived. As tight as an eight year old virgin. Aldrick didn’t know if that was Master Mikael’s intent, but it made him almost smile when he thought of the child going through all that pain again. Mikael isn’t the only sadist in this mansion. Corin gave the boy one final potion, a general health potion. It was full of essential vitamins and would make the boy a little healthier overall. The two mediwizards finally finished up at around six In the morning and called Benoit to escort the boy to bed.

The butler showed up in less than a minute and carried Harry out of the room bridal style, as the boy was too exhausted to walk. Corin and Aldrick had always given the man a wide berth as they agreed, probably the only thing they ever agreed on, that Benoit was beyond creepy. It probably had something to do with his heritage.

Harry however didn’t mind being carried up the stairs of the mansion by the stoic butler. He couldn’t stop yawning. It was so late. For once he had the chance to really look at the man. Benoit was very handsome, with a strong jaw and pale skin. He had long black hair that trailed to his elbows and piercing silver eyes with long lashes. When the man was still he resembled a statue. There wasn’t a single blemish anywhere on his skin.

Benoit carried Harry to a small room and gracefully deposited him on the bed. He spoke in a whisper. “If for any reason you need me please dial one” he said before shutting off the lights. Harry just stared in the man’s eyes which were staring back in his. They seemed to be glowing! Then the man stood up and left the room, never breaking eye contact until the door closed…and locked.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Just in case you guys were wondering what they all looked like, I drew a few quick sketches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I’m just going to say it…I totally ship Corin and Aldrick, not that they are together or anything. They are definitely NOT together, but I really like their chemistry. Or at least the chemistry they have in my mind.
> 
> Okay so I’m pretty sure I made it super obvious, but can anyone guess what’s up with Benoit?


	7. New Home

A few days later

Harry woke up with a start. His uncle was unlocking the door to his cupboard and pulling him out.

“Unc-“

“Shhh! It’s already 2:05 and you need to hurry on your way” Vernon whispered. Harry rubbed his eyes as his uncle put a small backpack on him. “Do you remember where you need to go boy?”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon. I need to walk to the park and sit down behind the bushes near the road”

“Good. There will be a man with a blue jacket and a hat. Get into his car and he will take you to another location. When you get there, go with the butler. Give him the backpack. Don’t you dare lose it! Do you have the note you wrote for Petunia?”

Harry took out the note that read ‘I’m running away! –Harry’. Uncle Vernon instructed him to place it in his cupboard. Then he was practically shoved out the door of the place that he had called home for all those years. Once the door closed quietly behind him he started walking. He was still dressed in his too-big pajamas and no shoes. At least it was a warm night. He made his way to the park and hid himself behind a bush near the road like he’d been told. It was very dark and the only streetlight was at the other end of the park. Only a few minutes later he heard the sound of a car pull up beside him. Then a car door opening. Someone was walking toward him. He looked up and relaxed. It was a man with a blue jacket and hat. Harry stood up and held the hand that was offered to him. The man didn’t speak; just put him in the backseat of the car quickly, closed the door, and drove off. Harry was so tired he fell asleep. He woke up to someone carrying him. He opened his eyes and saw Benoit lifting him into the backseat of a black limousine. Somebody else must have been driving because Benoit got in after him. The man let him lay down with his head on the man’s lap. He fell back asleep quickly.

Benoit threaded his long pale fingers through the boy’s silky black strands. He played with the child’s hair a while longer, then looked over the contents of the backpack. All the documents were present. Today would be a long one. Mikael wanted new documents made. Fake birth certificate, ID, passport, all the legal documents that would say Harry was his son. He would hide away the real documents in a vault. He wanted Benoit to accomplish all this. It just so happened, Benoit had a friend who specialized in illegal documents like these. They would be flawless. After they were all set they would all travel back home to France. Everything would be all set within the day.

He looked back to the boy sleeping soundly on his lap and frowned. The child had no idea what horrors awaited him.

When they got back to the mansion, Benoit carried the sleeping boy to his bed and went off to the study. His friend Darci was already waiting for him.

“May I see the boy?” was the first thing she asked.

“No” Benoit said, giving her the paperwork.

She took it and leafed through the documents. “Why not?”

“Mikael would be furious that you went to see him without permission. He’d ask you to leave. I’d have to complete this work alone”

“Oh poo” She said sarcastically. “Why do you even serve some lowly squib? Our kind don’t have masters”

“You’re right. We don’t”.

He turned to look at her. Darci was a very beautiful woman. Her dark hair in curls down her slender back. She was almost as tall as him. Her eyes as strikingly silver as his. Her lips painted a deep red. She was as pale as the moon. Her soul as dark as the night.

“Let’s get to work” he said, turning away from the girl who had been like family to him for over a hundred years.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Harry felt something touch his tongue, caress it, move alongside it. He opened his eyes and saw that Mikael was kissing him. 

The man broke the kiss, sensing his slave’s consciousness returning and smiled down at his prize. The boy smiled back. “Good morning, mon fils. Did you sleep well?”

“Moon?” Harry said confused.

“Mon Fils. My son”

“Yeah, I slept okay” Harry said, sitting up.

“Our paperwork is almost ready. We just need to take a picture of you. Come out of bed so I can get you dressed”. 

Harry was patient while his new father dressed him. He tried not to look disappointed at the choice of clothing. It was all girls’ clothes, but at least it fit him. He wore a lacey pink G-string thong, a white blouse and a pink flowing skirt that ended halfway down his thighs. He wore white knee-high socks and black school-girl shoes. His glasses were removed and he was given contacts. A girl came in to do his makeup. She didn’t do much, just covered his scar with concealer and put powder on his face. Then she put some jewelry on him, just a simple necklace and bracelet pair. Mikael brought him to a full-length mirror. They hadn’t done anything to his hair and he still looked like a girl. His new father brought him to the other room and had him stand before a screen. A beautiful lady he had never seen before took his picture.

“How much longer?” Mikael asked Benoit.

“We just need to print out the cards and we’re done. The Jet is already waiting for us”.

“Good. After you’re done, fix us breakfast. Then we’ll leave”.

“Where are we going?” asked Harry.

“Home” was all Mikael said, leading Harry to the dining room.

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Harry had never been on an airplane before, let alone a private jet. It had just been himself, Mikael, Benoit, Corin, Aldrick, and the pilot. Harry thought it was really cool, his new father even let him sit next to the window! When they landed, they took a limo to a very, very big mansion. It almost looked like a castle. They were on a hill with no neighbors for miles. Benoit opened the front door for him and his father.

“This is our home, my son. Why don’t I show you to your room? Benoit come along, you can help me get him situated”.

“Yes, Master Mikael”.

They walked up two marble staircases and down a few hallways before they reached a heavy wooden door at the very end of a particularly long hall. The door had a keycode like the room in Mikael’s mansion in England. 

“I had received word this morning that the room has been done up exactly as you requested, Master Mikael” Benoit said as he entered in the combination. 

The door clicked open and they stepped inside. The first thing Harry noticed was that the room was big, round, and contained no windows. Then he noticed, quite quickly, that Benoit had made a mistake. This couldn’t possibly be his room. This is not what an eight year old boy’s room should look like. This room was for someone much younger than he. It was a nursery. A girl’s nursery. The walls were done in pink and sported painted pictures of elephants, kittens, dolphins, all manner of cute baby animals. The fluffy carpet was white and there were a few baby toys lying around. But the worst of it all was the white crib in the center of the room, a mobile hung from the ceiling above it.

“They’ve outdone themselves, this is perfect” said Mikael.

“Umm,” Harry spoke up, pulling on the fabric of his father’s suit with a small fist. “I thought we were going to my bedroom”.

Mikael looked down and smiled that the boy. “This is your bedroom, my love”.

“But I’m not a baby”

Mikael gave a sad sigh. “I know that little one, but you see I was never able to have any children of my own. I always dreamed of having my own little baby girl that I could raise. Maybe I’ve gone a little overboard with this, but I was hoping that you- that I could pretend you were the little baby girl I never had. It won’t be forever, just a little while. What do you say?”

Harry looked up at his new dad. The man looked so sad. Harry thought back to the times when he would play pretend all by himself. He decided to help his new dad live out his dream for a few days. “Okay, maybe it’ll be fun” Harry said.

“That’s the spirit. Thank you so much little one” He said to Harry. Then he turned to face Benoit, his voice businesslike, “Get him ready for dinner, and then bring him to the dining room. I’ll go inform the chefs” 

“Yes Master Mikael” Benoit said before Mikael left the room. He didn’t glance back at Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while and that this is a short-as-hell chapter. Thank you guys for being so patient. You're all the best. (btw if you guys find any errors in my writing, please don't hesitate to inform me. You won't offend me I promise)


	8. Finish Your Dinner

Benoit led Harry to the connecting bathroom and began undoing his clothing. When Harry looked like he didn’t understand, Benoit informed him that he was to have a bath. When the butler had stripped the boy completely, he removed his tailcoat and rolled up the sleeves of his white collared shirt. He filled the tub quickly and motioned for the boy to get in.

Harry sunk into the warm tub and let out a sigh. The water was the perfect temperature. Benoit kneeled next to the tub and poured shampoo on his head and began scrubbing it in. It felt so good to have someone give him a bath. Harry couldn’t remember a time when his relatives had bathed him like this.

Benoit finished massaging the shampoo into the boy’s hair and gently lowered him down into the water so he could rinse. Benoit repeated the action with conditioner and then moved onto lathering the boy’s lithe body with soap. Benoit had the boy stand up in the tub so he could wash the boy’s bum and genitals. When the boy was all clean he sought to getting him prepared for Mikael. He let the water drain from the tub and wrapped the boy in a fluffy white towel and blow-dried his hair. He then placed another towel on the floor of the bathroom. 

“Place yourself on all fours on the towel please. I’m going to prepare your hole for Master Mikael” he told the boy.

Harry got on the towel, facing away from the butler and asked, “Prepare?”

“You don’t want it to hurt as much as last time, do you?” Benoit said as he kneeled behind the boy.

Harry knew what Benoit was talking about. It had hurt so, so much when his new father put his penis inside him. He hadn’t known that was going to happen again, and so soon. “I-is my new daddy going to do that to me again?” Harry asked, frightened.

“I should expect it would occur rather frequently” Benoit said without changing his stoic expression.

“You mean it will happen a lot? But it hurt so much!”

Benoit nodded. “That’s why I’m preparing you”.

“Oh, o-okay” Harry said, watching as the man behind him took out a red bag with a small tube attached. “What’s that for?”

“Cleaning” he simply stated.

Harry was puzzled. “But I’m already clean”.  
“Not inside” He said as he filled the bag with warm water. He licked the nozzle at the end of the tube and gently pushed it inside the boy’s hole. He released the clamp that had been holding back the water and the boy made a surprised gasp.

“That feels weird” He said.

Once all the water was inside the boy, he sat him on the toilet and pulled out the tube. When that was done, Benoit gave him one more enema, then had Harry on all fours on the towel again.

Harry didn’t know what to think of the inside cleaning and just watched as Benoit got behind him again and spread his bum cheeks with his hands. The butler put his face really close to his hole…and then licked it. “W-what are you doing? That place is dirty!” Harry said in alarm. Why on earth would the man lick his bum hole?

“No” Benoit simply said. “I just cleaned it out”. He gave the boy’s hole another lick, making sure he was getting as much saliva as possible on the little pucker. He wasn’t just lubing the boy’s hole either. Benoit’s saliva had a numbing and healing effect when he wanted it to. He wanted to numb up the boy’s hole so that he would feel less pain when Mikael took him. It was cruel to allow the eight year old to be tortured the way he was the other night. Mikael didn’t know that he had such a power and Benoit thought it wise to keep it that way.

“But it feels so weird! Aren’t you disgusted?” Harry said, shocked.

“Bare with it and no I’m not”. Benoit pushed his tongue gently against the pucker and slid into the tight cavern. He moved his tongue in and out and all around, trying to coat every inch of the boy’s hole with his spit. His tongue couldn’t go in nearly as far enough. He pulled out and removed the white servant’s glove on his right hand with his teeth. He mentally shortened the long, pointy black nails of his index and ring fingers before coating them up with plenty of saliva. He then pushed them inside the boy’s wet hole. Harry grunted at the bigger intrusion. He fingered him for a while. Scissoring his fingers this way and that, until he couldn’t do much else. He removed his fingers, elongated his nails back to the way they were and washed his hands in the sink. He put his glove back on and motioned for the boy to stand up. He placed a very small anal plug inside the boy so that gravity wouldn’t cause his efforts to go to waste. He then brought Harry to “the nursery” as Mikael wanted to call it.

Harry looked once more at the large crib in the center of the room. He dreaded sleeping in it. The butler told him to lay on a low, rectangular table by a wall and Harry did. Benoit lifted his legs and placed a diaper underneath him. Harry sat up quickly and tried to jump down from the table but the man stopped him. 

“Master Mikael has given me strict instructions to put you in a diaper” He told the struggling boy.

“But I’m not a baby! Can’t he pretend I am one without me having to wear that?”

“Master Mikael will be most upset with you if we dawdle for much longer”

Harry really didn’t want to be a bad son, so he laid back down and let the butler put the diaper on him. First the man powdered his bum and penis then did up the straps. He lifted him up and put him on the floor. He then went to the closet and took out an outfit. Harry didn’t struggle this time even though he hated what it was. Benoit clothed him in a light green, poofy dress with yellow sunflowers on it. There was a matching headband with a bow on it that the man placed on his head. He then put on frilly white socks and waxed school-girl shoes. The only make-up Benoit put on him was the same bubble-gum lipstick as earlier. The butler walked with him out of the room, down some stairs and into a large dinning room. The table was so long! Harry saw that Mikael was sitting all the way at the end and his new daddy motioned for him to sit on his left.

“You look lovely this evening mon fils” Mikael said.

“Um thank you daddy, bu-“

“Papa. Good children in France call their fathers papa” He corrected. “Now start over”.

“Thank you Papa, but do I really need to wear a- a diaper?” He asked.

“Like I told you mon fils, I just wanted to experience having a baby for a little while. It isn’t too much to ask now is it?”

“I guess not” Harry said just as their food arrived. A man in a chef’s hat placed a plate of steak and seasoned greenbeans, a bowl of green soup, and a bowl of salad before Mikael while another chef put a large bowl of white soup in front of Harry. He looked at the soup more carefully and realized that it wasn’t actually soup at all. It was his milk! Harry didn’t really know how to feel about it. He was happy to have his special milk but…he looked over at his new dadd- Papa’s meal. It looked so good. He would have liked to eat such good looking food too.

Mikael observed the clear disappointment on the child’s face and held back a smile. “Is something the matter mon fils? I thought this special milk was your favorite. My servants went through a lot of trouble to make it for you this evening”.

“No nothings wrong,” he lied, “I love milk, thank you” he said before dipping his spoon in the milk and drinking it. It really was good. He wished he wasn’t so selfish.

As the meal went on Mikael and Harry conversed about how Harry’s life was when he lived at the Dursley’s. The man wanted to know as much as possible about his little slave. “So what is your favorite subject in school?” he asked as he was finishing up his plate.

“Um, well, I guess science? Yeah I like Science and art a whole lot” he said. “When am I going to go to school here?”

“Well I don’t think you’re quite ready for school yet. Do you know any French?” When Harry shook his head, Mikael continued. “See? You need to learn French before you can go to a French school. We’ll just have to home-school you for now. Mrs. Collants is an excellent instructor I assure you”.

As Harry finished the last of his milk soup, he realized just how full he was. He couldn’t remember a time when he had been allowed to eat his fill. One of the chefs took his bowl away, but what Harry didn’t expect was another chef came and placed another full bowl of milk soup in front of him. Harry looked up at the chef and quickly told him that he was full and couldn’t eat anymore, but the man didn’t say a word, didn’t even acknowledge him as he walked back into the kitchen. Harry tried to tell Mikael the same thing, but the man told him to eat. Harry drank another spoonful, and another after that, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat a third. He looked at his new Papa and said, “I really can’t eat anymore. My stomach will explode I know it”.

Mikael looked sternly at the boy. “Harry listen, it is very rude to not only me, but to all the people who had to make you this dinner if you do not eat every last bite on the plate you’re given…or in this case bowl.”

“I-I know, bu-“

“Do you know how many children all over the world aren’t able to eat tonight? Do you know how lucky you are to have a roof over your head and warm food in your belly? I don’t want to hear any of your excuses. We will not waste food in this house. You will finish your dinner. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Papa” Harry said before drinking another spoonful of milk. He rubbed his tummy and tried not to think about how much it hurt. He thought he might throw up at any moment. His new Papa just watched him. Harry got one more spoonful down before he put his spoon back on his napkin and looked up at his Papa, unable to swallow another bite.

“Are you refusing to finish your meal, Harry?”

“I can’t eat anymore. I’m going to be sick”

“Well, bad little children who don’t listen to their Papas get punished. Hmm, I suppose une fessée would do”

“What?”

“You’ll find out”. Mikael turned to look at Benoit, who had been standing off to the side all throughout dinner. “Would you dole it out?”

“Yes Master Mikael” he said as he walked over to Harry and picked him up. He sat down in a chair that was in full view of Mikael with the boy draped over his lap. Benoit pushed up the boy’s green dress and pulled down his diaper. He looked up at Mikael.

“Give him 30” Mikael instructed.

Benoit raised his gloved hand and spanked the boy’s bottom in a swift motion. Harry gasped at the sudden pain to his exposed bum.

“No, no that won’t do. Put some strength behind it”

Benoit raised his hand again and added a bit of strength, he didn’t want to use too much for fear of damaging the child. Benoit didn’t look it but he was much stronger than your average servant…or human for that matter.

Harry cried out at the sting he felt. By the tenth slap he was already in tears and by the twentieth his throat had gone hoarse from screaming. By the time it was over Harry made sure he never earned a spanking again.

When it was done Benoit pulled the boy’s diaper back up and re-positioned his dress. The boy got up and off his lap and walked over to Mikael and said in a hoarse voice “ Sorry Papa”.

“As long as you’ve learned your lesson mon fils. Now why don’t you go sit down and finish your soup”.

At that Harry looked up, startled. “I still have to eat it?”

“I told you I'm not going to let you waste food didn’t I?”

Harry looked down at his shoes, nervous. His stomach was still on the brink of exploding and he was surprised he hadn’t thrown up yet.

“Should we try 50 this time?”

“No!” Harry said. Looking up at his Papa, startled. Harry went back to his seat and picked up his spoon and just sat there for a while. He eventually began downing the soup as quickly as he could to get it over with. Harry could feel his stomach cramping up and he couldn’t hold his tears back. He cried as he ate the remainder of the soup and even licked the bowl clean so he wouldn’t make his Papa any madder. Harry put the bowl down and held his stomach.

“There now, that wasn’t so hard” Mikael said as he got up from his chair and made his way toward the boy. The man saw that Harry did indeed have a bulge and he smiled at the thought of all that cum inside the boy. His new slave was a little seed factory, a cum depository. He childishly wondered if the boy’s piss would be white. He moved the boys hands and replaced them with his own. He felt that very full belly, even lifting up the dress to get a better look. The boy looked slightly pregnant which was appropriate as to what was actually the cause. He helped the boy out of his chair; Harry was bent over the whole time, trying to sooth his stomach. They walked up to Mikael’s bedroom. Harry had to be carried there by Benoit.

Harry looked at the room in awe. It was the fanciest room he had ever seen; a big four-poster bed with satin sheets, a large television and couch in the corner, large windows with a door that led to a marble balcony. Harry had never seen such luxury. Benoit placed him on the large bed and turned to Mikael.

“He has been prepared as you wished” 

“Very good, you may leave us now” came the order. Mikael watched as his butler left the room and then turned toward his young slave. “I believe it is time that I show more of my love for you as your Papa”. Mikael smiled down at the boy who was trying oh so hard not to show he was afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys, the long awaited next chapter of Harry's Bottle. It took a while, but I think it came out alright.


	9. Love is Pain

“W-will it hurt like last time?” The boy couldn’t help but ask.

“Well it should always hurt a little, that’s part of the love-making, the sex”

“sex?”

“When I put my cock in your bum, that’s called sex, or love-making. It can also be called fucking. People who love each other a whole lot do this with one another to show how much they love them”

“Oh, but why does it need to hurt?”

“Because love is hard work, mon fils. You need to put everything you have into it to make it work, and love is painful and wonderful at the same time. That’s why love-making needs to be painful too. Now let’s take that dress off” 

Mikael began by taking off the boy’s dress and then his diaper. When the child was completely naked he was told to get on his hands and knees on the bed. Mikael moved behind him and quickly stuck two dry fingers up the child’s ass.

“Ah!”

“hmm, you’re very slick, did that hurt?”

“Not really, I was surprised though”

Mikael moved his fingers inside the hole for a bit and took them out. “it seems my butler did a good job preparing you” He said as he lubed up his prick. “Alright mon fils, tell me you want my cock in your hole”

Harry gulped and closed his eyes. “I-I want your cock in my bum” he said as he tensed up in waiting.

“No, no Harry. You need to say it like you mean it. Don’t you love me? I took you away from that horrid man. I know he used to keep you in a cupboard under the stairs. Aren’t you glad you’re with me? With someone who loves you?”

“P-Please, please put your cock in my bum Papa. I love you Papa. Please show me that you love me. Please make love with me. Please fuck with me!”

Mikael jammed his cock in the boy’s hole so fast that the boy’s head crashed into the pillows. He got himself all the way inside in one shove and just basked in the feeling of his cock being wrapped in the too-small walls of the eight year-old’s rectum. He could feel the walls pulsate with pain, the boy’s insides were trying, with no success, to get him out.  
Harry picked his head up off the pillows and his new Papa reached over and brushed away the tears that had sprung from his eyes. He looked back and saw the man hunched over him. Harry turned back to face the pillows. It had hurt, was still hurting. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the blinding white-hot hurt of last time. But Harry still didn’t like it. As his Papa pulled out only to push back in, Harry began crying uncontrollably. He wasn’t vocal about his pain though. He tried not to scream out. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful again.

Mikael fucked the boy for a while in the doggy-style pose, then sat the boy up on his lap like at his birthday party. He continued to fuck him while touching the boy’s penis, trying to get it hard, but he had no luck. He eventually reached over to his nightstand and dialed one on his phone.

The answering voice said, “Yes, Master Mikael?”

“I would like your assistance with something” Mikael said.

“I’ll be up soon sir”.

Mikael put the phone down and less than a second later there was a knock at the door.

“Come in”

“Yes, Master Mikael” and the door opened and Benoit entered the room. “What would you like me to do?”

“Suck the child off, I can’t manage to get him hard”

“Yes sir” Benoit said as stoic as ever as he got on his knees before Harry who was still sitting on Mikael’s almost fully clothed lap, with a cock that was still moving up his ass.

Harry watched as Benoit got to his knees, took his gloved hand and stroked the boy’s small penis. The man brought it to his mouth and licked the head. The man licked all around him and then sucked him inside his mouth, still licking from the inside. Harry liked the feeling very much and his penis started to get hard. His bum was still hurting, but his penis felt so good.

“Do you like that mon fils?”

“Ah, y-yes Papa”

Mikael gave another brutal thrust inside the boy’s young hole.

“Ah!” Harry couldn’t help but scream. He was confused at the sensations. His bum throbbed painfully. His stomach hurt from being so full of cum. His bum cheeks still hurt from the spanking. The suction on his penis felt so good.

Harry looked down at the pale man that was sucking on his penis. His eyes were closed and Harry could see his long lashes. The man’s face was expressionless as he bobbed his head. The man’s hair was lightly brushing his legs. Harry couldn’t stop looking at it. Harry found his fingers suddenly feeling the silky black hair and Harry realized the man’s eyes were now on his. They didn’t look mad, but Harry took his hand away. Just then Harry felt a particularly painful thrust to his bum.

It continued on like this until Harry felt like he needed to pee. “P-Papa?”

“Yes, love?”

“I think I need to use the bathroom. I- I need to pee!”

“Oh, already?” Mikael asked, “Just let it out mon fils, don’t worry it’s milk”

At a lick to the head of his penis, Harry let himself go. His new Papa had been wrong. Neither Milk nor pee came out. Nothing came out. Harry relaxed his muscles on Mikael’s lap as Benoit took his mouth from him and stood up as if he had just been doing something as mundane as tying his shoes. 

Mikael pulled out of the boy, placed him on his tummy on the bed, held his hips and continued to thrust into the exhausted boy until he came with a grunt inside his slave. 

Harry was barely awake as he felt the throbbing in his empty hole and Mikael’s voice.

“Prepare the boy for bed and put him to sleep” he said.

Benoit picked him up, cradling him, and brought him to the large circular baby girl room. Benoit put him on the changing table and began licking his hole. Harry didn’t feel like he was in as much pain when the man had finished. He was then put in a diaper and placed in the large crib. Harry was so tired he didn’t complain. He could barely keep his eyes open and thought that Benoit must have left the room, until he saw him suddenly place a warm bottle of milk beside him.

“Master Mikael’s orders are to drink the bottle before morning” Benoit informed. 

“Orders?” Harry sleepily said as he rubbed his eyes. Then he forgot about the word as his sluggish mind focused on something else. “But I’m so full already,” Harry yawned and his eyes closed. Harry felt the nipple of the bottle placed against his lips and he began mechanically sucking as he started to drift. 

“Dial one if you need anything” was the last thing Harry heard before falling asleep. The nipple fell from his mouth. The mostly full bottle resting beside the boy.

In the middle of the night Harry woke with a start. He needed to pee! He looked around and noticed the top of his crib wasn’t open space anymore. The crib had a top that was padlocked. He couldn’t get out to use the loo! Harry noticed a phone screwed into the side of the crib. He hesitated. It must be really late and he didn’t want to bother the butler when he was trying to sleep, but Harry’s bladder gave a painful jolt and he picked up the phone and dialed one.

“Yes? What can I do for you?” Came the stoic voice on the other end.

“I-I…umm…I need to um…I need to use the bathroom” Harry said in a low, apologetic voice.

“I’ll be right there” The man said and hung up. Before the boy could put the phone back where it belonged, Benoit was entering the room.

“Please sir!” Harry said as the butler walked over to his crib. “I really need to pee!”

“Master Mikael has informed me that you are to do your business in your diaper”

Harry was shocked. He couldn’t use that bathroom? “I-I really need to go in my diaper?” Benoit just nodded.

“But I can’t. I’m not a baby, I can’t go in a diaper!” The man just blinked at him and waited. Then Harry couldn’t hold it any longer. His bladder gave one more jolt and Harry could feel pee seep from his peephole. He blushed as he felt the warmth spread, soaking his diaper. When he was done, he looked up at Benoit. “Um…I think I need to be changed” Harry tentatively said. He didn’t want to make the man change him, but his wet diaper was starting to feel cold.

“I have strict orders from Master Mikael that say you are not to be changed into a fresh diaper at any point during the night” Benoit said.

“But-“

“You will need to wait until morning” He said, “Is there anything else?”

“…no” Harry said as he looked at his knees.

Benoit said one final thing as he was walking out the door. “Don’t forget to drink your milk,” Harry heard the click of the door being locked.

Harry grabbed his bottle and finished the milk. It was cold, just like his diaper. He laid down and eventually fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small chapter I know. My work gets really hectic in the summer months, but now that it's almost over I can focus more of my time to writing.


End file.
